tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Hat
Top Hat *'Affiliation': Star Fleet *'Number': 4 *'Type': Railway Tug Top Hat is Captain Star's fourth tug, a railway tug. He is an uppity and snobbish character with a monocle, top hat and an Upper Class (Posh English) accent who looks down on everyone, both his friends and his foes, believing that he is the best tug in the Star Fleet. Bio Although he tries to avoid any job that will make his paint dirty, he is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port, mainly distributing railway rolling stock with his barges Frank and Eddie. Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Top Hat is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920's, although he also resembles John-A.-Dialogue-&-Sons-built New York Central Tugboat 13, which is also a railway tug, and his personality is based on Kenneth Williams. His name derives from his trademark hat. Despite his problem with dirty jobs, he is often used to tow Lord Stinker the garbage barge in episodes such as High Tide. In High Tide, he gained a great respect for the barge. Yet in other episodes he complains about the garbage itself, and often teases Warrior for his garbage smell. Like O.J., Top Hat's whistle is very deeply pitched, but softened somewhat in comparison with O.J.'s - he is also fitted with a fog-horn as shown in the episode, Ghosts. Aside from his snobbish personality, Top Hat's most distinguishing feature is his elevated wheelhouse - it's this feature that distinguishes him as a railway tug, as real tugs built to haul railroad rolling stock on barges had equally high wheelhouses to allow their pilots and crews to see over the top of their high loads. Unlike his real-world counterparts however, Top Hat can bob his wheelhouse up and down, giving his model an extra element of movement which was often used for dramatic or comedic purposes. Top Hat cares mainly about himself and saving his own neck. He may pretend to be cool and collected, but when he is actually faced with a threat or is placed in danger, he will panic and complain. This type of behaviour is shown in the episodes Ghosts and Regatta. He is often ridiculed by his companions, particularly Ten Cents and the villainous Z-Stacks. Despite his self-absorbed and arrogant demeanor, Top Hat has proven himself on numerous occasions and can cope fairly well in an emergency. He also cares for the rest of the Star Fleet, although he does not show it. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed (cameo; larger role in deleted scene) *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior *High Tide *Munitions *Regatta *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Nothing to Declare *The Race *Ship In Distress *Naval Manoeuvres Trivia *His face masks (except his shocked face mask) were sold to Ryan of The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust), although the whereabouts of his model are currently unknown, making him the only Star Tug that hasn't been sold. *Top Hat is the only character who can raise his head (wheelhouse) up and down. *Top Hat is the only character of the Star Fleet known to have a foghorn. Merchandising *TAKARA (discontinued) *Pin Badge (discontinued) Voice Actors * John Baddeley (TUGS) * Long John Baldry (Salty's Lighthouse) * Masashi Ebara (Japan) Gallery TopHatCrossFace.jpg|Top Hat's cross face mask TopHatfacemasks.PNG|Top Hat's face masks Top Hat.jpg|Top Hat as seen in the opening credits Image:Top Hat1.jpg PAL Pic 1.jpg Sunshine114.jpg TopHatandZebedee.png Top Hat3 .jpg TopHatMunitions.png Sunshine13.PNG Munitions32.jpg Sunshine69.jpg SleepingTopHat.JPG|Top Hat asleep before Grampus wakes him up Image:Sunshine6.png Image:Sunshine14.png Munitions34.jpg|Top Hat and Warrior Top Hat Ghosts.png Munitions36.jpg tophat.PNG TopHatLStinkerFrankEddie.png TopHat.HighTide..png TopHat.Bow.png TopHatiknowthatwhistle.png TopHat....png Pirate (12).png Pirate (10).png Pirate (14).png Warrior8.png Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg TopHatinTrapped.JPG TopHatAnnoyedHightide.png HighTideSnap 3.jpg HighTideBook8.jpg TopHatRegatta.1.png RegattaTopHatscared.png|Top Hat with the Clearwater Features barge in Regatta TUGSRegattaDeletedScenePhoto.jpg|O.J., Big Mac, Top Hat and Ten Cents save Grampus Biggcityfreeze17.jpg TopHatIwouldhavebeeninvited.png Regatta42.png Biggcityfreeze3.jpg LordStinker.TopHat..png TugsHighTide3.png|Top Hat's smokestack and whistle Oj tencents sunshine warrior tophat.jpg Upriver1.png Upriver10.png UpRiverLogHitting.jpg|Top Hat with O.J. and Warrior Hightide11.jpg Hightide3.jpg Hightide8.jpg TopHatinHighTide.jpg TopHatRegatta...png TopHatUpRiver...png LordStinker.png BiggFreezeDVD11.jpg BiggFreezeDVD4.jpg BiggFreezeDVD22.jpg TopHatHerculesGhosts.png TopHatWarriorSunshineOJ.png TopHatGhosts...png TopHatNothingDeclare.jpg|Top Hat as seen in "Nothing to Declare" AnimatedTugs.JPG|Cartoon animated Top Hat as seen in the opening of Salty's Lighthouse TopHat Toy.jpg|Japanese Takara Top Hat set TopHatBadge.png|Top Hat Badge TopHat(x4).jpg|Top Hat Playing Card HighTide3(x1).jpg|Warrior and Top Hat Playing Card Regatta3.jpg|Top Hat (right) as seen in Regatta (sticker book) TopHatandSunshine20pcPuzzle.JPG|Top Hat (right) as seen on a puzzle TopHatModelPromo.png TopHat'sBasis.jpg|Top Hat's possible basis Category:Star Fleet Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists